Yura's Interview 1: Sabaku no Gaara
by HikariYura
Summary: A Random Interview with Gaara himself :D   *WARNING* may have slight reference of Yaoi XD


_ Yura's Interview 1: Sabaku no Gaara!_

_Yura- Well Hello there! This is a special interview on, his majestie himself, Sabaku No Gaara! _

_Gaara- Uhh...Thanks...I guess. -...-_

_Yura- Don't mention it~ :D_

_Gaara- -_-'' _

_Yura- Alright! Onwards to the ultimate questions! *raises fist to the air while fire rages behind her* _

_Gaara- O.o'' Where did the fire come from?_

_Yura- *ignores question* So, Gaara, How does it feel to be Kazekage?_

_Gaara- Um...pretty special I guess...considering how I wanted to become Kazekage to be eventually loved by the village and protect it..._

_Yura- *nods head* I see, I see. Also, How does it feel to be saved from Naruto again?_

_Gaara- Well...It gives me reassurance that I can trust someone to be there for me when I'm in danger. Also the fact that he's still a good friend of mine. _

_Yura- *gets twinkles in her eyes* Hm? 'Good friend' huh? :3_

_Gaara- Huh? What? -_- ?_

_Yura- Actually there's a question related to that statement...*chuckles evilly* _

_Gaara- This doesn't look good...O...O''_

_Yura- *clears throat* So...Is it true, that you like Naruto...more than a friend? *raises eyebrow*_

_Gaara- What? Ew! No! He's just my first friend I ever had that understood me! That's all! =_='' Gah...sick..._

_Yura- *chuckles* Oh? These pictures doesn't say your both 'Good Friends' fufufufufu...*takes out photos* _

_Gaara- How'd you get those? I-I mean...err...er..uh...Stalker! :O_

_Yura- Oh don't be naive. Just answer the question and nobody gets hurt. Oh, and by hurt *takes out cell phone and shows Gaara a live broatcast of Naruto as a hostage* :D fufufu..._

_Naurto- Oi! Get me outta here! Gaara? Is that you? Do you know why I'm here? Gah! Nevermind! Don't answer that question until later! Just get me out of here! TOT''_

_Gaara- O_o...wtf..._

_Yura- So...All you have to do is confess. Are you and Naruto dating? ^_^_

_Gaara- *blushes and sweats* Uhh...Yes?_

_Yura- Yay! Congrats on your relationship! Hope you have plenty of Mucha babies~ _

_Gaara & Naruto- O.o'' Insane woman..._

_Yura- What was that? *tilts head* O_O_

_Gaara & Naruto- Nothing! O...o''_

_Yura- Good! Now onwards to the next question! So...What do you think of my creator? *points at creator* _

_Creator- O...O' Oh shit...Don't reveal who I am!_

_Yura- Why not milady?_

_Creator- Well…cuz' that! *points directly to Gaara*_

_Gaara- You! You're the one who created this…this…!_

_Creator- Uh…yes? :D_

_Gaara- *smacks head* _''_

_Creator- Aw! So kawaii! *grabs Gaara's cheek and pulls* You're cute when you are frustrated! *pulls harder* =w= _

_Gaara- you and she are just like each other. _

_Creator & Yura- :D _

_Gaara- This is...utterly stupid…-_-''_

_Yura- *giggles* Okay! Onward to the next question! Okay, so _

_Gaara, Do you still like to kill people? O.O_

_Gaara-..._

_Yura- *waits eagerly* Well? OwO_

_Gaara-...Do...I have to answer that? :/_

_Yura- Yes! Yes you do! :3_

_Gaara- Urgghh...*notices Naruto still being held captive* U-Um...I'll _

_answer that question if you release Naruto..._

_Yura- Hm?...Hmm...Uh...What do you think Creator?_

_Creator- Hm...Hmm...Uhh...Well...Hmm..._

_Gaara- =_='' Hurry it up! Geez!_

_Yura & Creator- Hmph! Well there's no need to be such a butt head! :O_

_Gaara- O...o'' *eye twitches* Can't...take...any...more...of this..._

_Yura- Well? Aren't ya' gonna answer the question? :D_

_Gaara- Hey! I said I would answer that...*mutters under breath* __**ridiculous **__question if you release Naruto! :O_

_Yura- *ignores* Huh? What? O_O?_

_Gaara- O...o *smacks head on a wall repeatedly* _

_Yura- Ooh! There's red syrup coming from his forehead! :D_

_Creator- Um...Yura...that's blood...O.O''_

_Yura- Uh...really? Cool! :D_

_Creator- -_-'' *sighs*_

_Yura- :D_

_Gaara- *passes put* __

_Yura- Cool! Is he playing possum? *stares and pokes him with a stick* hehe! He's pretty good at this! _

_Creator- *smacks head* Why didn't I make her more __**Sane**__?_

_Yura- Wait a minute! How come he can sleep when he has Shukaku inside him? _

_Creator- Well...cuz' in the anime and Manga of Naruto Shippunden, _

_Gaara loses his Biju, aka Shukaku, and dies from the Akatsuki. But with the help of his boyfriend Naruto and his friends, especially the assistance from granny chiyo, they were able to revive Gaara by sacrificing Granny Chiyo's life. _

_Yura-...that's...really horrible...O...O_

_Creator- *nods head* Yep._

_~DING DING DING!~_

_Yura- Well! Time's up! See you next time of one of my next awesome interviews! And just a hint of the next celebrity i'm gonna interview! *whispers* __**He has white hair, a weird looking left arm and likes mitarashi dangos!**__ That's all for now folks! w_

_Creator- *looks around and starts to drag Gaara to a closest* :D fufufufu! _


End file.
